User talk:Dragon Lord Erin
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Lord Erin! Thanks for your edit to the File:D2fab964e2b4a6253479133bd5fbe141bf0636ed hq.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 06:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) RP Ok! What kind of story did you want to do? Or rather, what kind of job request?Lady Komainu (talk) 15:14, December 1, 2015 (UTC) You need to explain to me what it does, and what are its weaknesses at the same time when you make that request lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:06, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, anything spacial-related would be Lost-tier. Anyway, how's this for a weakness? It can't be used to travel to other worlds. Anyway, do you have an idea for its name? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:01, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:24, December 2, 2015 (UTC) well i dont know when we are both going to be on chat at the same time, but i can try. if not, if you come up with an idea just let me know on my talk page. Lady Komainu (talk) 21:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc The battle between these two is finally coming. With the Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial finally over it's time to finally get to the real fights. If your character(s) in Dragon Gunfire can participate, let me know, and I'll add them to the character roster on Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:15, December 10, 2015 (UTC) So, you never responded to my previous message. I need to know if you're taking part so I can finalize the match ups. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 18:13, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RP Posted. Does Xero know about the Bonez family and the disappearance of scores of dark guilds over the past few years? Great Achlus (talk) 03:58, April 12, 2016 (UTC) So he does. I'm not surprised. They aren't the most inconspicuous of individuals, granted its hard to be when you happen to wander away from a field covered in the blood of the hundreds if not thousands of people you've massacred. Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 20:09, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Posted old chap. The transparency is so real XD. Great Achlus (talk) 04:04, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Succubus RP At The Demon's Doorstep is created. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Cultured Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 23:47, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Posted my friend. The bloodbath isn't too far away. Great Achlus (talk) 02:56, April 19, 2016 (UTC) The death brigade. Posted XD Great Achlus (talk) 19:45, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Kill that little hoe. Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 01:44, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Let's go home. Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 04:31, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Well that was fun. Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 23:45, April 20, 2016 (UTC) The hell is a hell spice? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Sure. Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:51, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Before I say yes or no, you need to explain what it does and its weaknesses to me first. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:02, April 19, 2016 (UTC) For reading JoJo you're now one of my favourite users lol. Anyway, go ahead, as long as it isn't dragons and gods :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:33, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:03, April 25, 2016 (UTC) You'd need to go into detail before I can say yea or nah. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:17, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Well, firstly, you'd need to explain to me its weaknesses. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:22, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:55, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Beast Summoning & Embodiment Sure thing! Go ahead! Thanks for the interest and for asking. -Lady Komainu (talk) 05:25, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:40, May 30, 2016 (UTC) You don't need permission to make guilds lol, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Traveler's Meeting A Traveler's Meeting. Here we go. Great Achlus (talk) 02:49, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 04:08, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Time for a reading. Great Achlus (talk) 05:13, June 6, 2016 (UTC) The truth does not set her free. Great Achlus (talk) 02:06, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Or maybe it does. Great Achlus (talk) 02:45, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Time to kill these little hoes. Great Achlus (talk) 05:12, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Evacuate! The place is coming down to earth. Great Achlus (talk) 19:45, June 7, 2016 (UTC) A fireside chat after felling a dark guild. Great Achlus (talk) 23:38, June 8, 2016 (UTC) That is all they wrote my friend. Great Achlus (talk) 16:27, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Well Edgar looks like he is on his way to becoming a good mentor, I'll list him down in the guild. What specialties did you want to help people with? And yeah, I'd be down for an RP still, I just don't think we decided on a topic for the story? -Lady Komainu (talk) 16:57, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Iron, Chrome, Royalty? Posted young lad. Great Achlus (talk) 02:45, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Back to you. The savage is strong in this one. Great Achlus (talk) 04:36, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Looks like someone is a little hangry. Great Achlus (talk) 19:46, August 29, 2016 (UTC) TASTE THE IRON FIST. Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 01:01, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Ladies and gentlemen. May I present to you Chrome x Vasilisa. Great Achlus (talk) 20:40, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Chrome has met someone with the audacity to equal him in strength. SURPRISE. They're totally a couple lol. Great Achlus (talk) 02:54, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Sylvia would have a meltdown if that happened. She'd be like: YOU'RE MY BODYGUARD'S GIRLFRIEND NOW? Great Achlus (talk) 03:46, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Sylvia is going to be the maid of honor at Vasilisa and Chrome's wedding. Just calling it now. Great Achlus (talk) 04:47, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Posted old chap. Great Achlus (talk) 21:37, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Another one. *Has Vasilisa's version of Rules nullify barriers and barrier magic since they are restriction or defining of space* Great Achlus (talk) 02:12, September 4, 2016 (UTC) We will stretch that rubber band until it snaps. Great Achlus (talk) 06:18, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 20:06, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Your days of sword hunting are at an ebb. Hoorah! Great Achlus (talk) 04:50, September 9, 2016 (UTC) The chants I asked you to kind of got lost due to the chat refreshing mind resending it to me again? Vermillion King Of Mischief (talk) 02:37, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Before the Fall I can't. If I bump up Aojiro's age she'll be in the middle of her killing spree. Annihilating the underbelly of society to calm her anguish and feed her hate. Looks like Dorothy will be the old lady then lol. Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 16:49, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Back to you. Dorothy is trying to rock the world of a lady she just met lol. Great Achlus (talk) 17:12, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations, you just started the very beginning of a seven year questioning period. Good job. Great Achlus (talk) 01:11, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Mother Dorothy lol. And it was on this day that Aojiro took her first step into the madness called Berserker Bonez. Great Achlus (talk) 02:00, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Brace yourself. The heavy shit train is coming. Great Achlus (talk) 04:54, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Aojiro stands at the gates of her personal hell. What's scary is how quickly she has grown to accept its existence. Great Achlus (talk) 23:34, September 25, 2016 (UTC) She doesn't have time for small-talk. There's important business to attend to. Great Achlus (talk) 19:56, September 26, 2016 (UTC) That much is clear. And Aojiro's pretty peeved about it. Great Achlus (talk) 05:41, September 27, 2016 (UTC) You see, Aojiro is in an uncaring mood right now. And would probably prefer if Dorothy just disappeared so she could get on with her life. Great Achlus (talk) 16:31, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Indeed she did. Maybe Aojiro misjudged Dorothy. Great Achlus (talk) 05:33, September 28, 2016 (UTC) The final words before Aojiro's anarchy ensues. Great Achlus (talk) 06:01, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, what would differentiate it from Angel Magic and ordinary Light Magic since both of those can do all that? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:43, September 29, 2016 (UTC) To Thrive Tis yours my friend. Great Achlus (talk) 02:43, September 30, 2016 (UTC) The crew has arrived in part lol. Great Achlus (talk) 04:13, September 30, 2016 (UTC) She shut that down real quick. Great Achlus (talk) 22:06, September 30, 2016 (UTC) When you show the turn up. Great Achlus (talk) 00:19, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Back to you. I see Dorothy approves. Great Achlus (talk) 00:50, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Well he's had quite a few skilled individuals teach him. Great Achlus (talk) 06:14, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Indeed it is. Great Achlus (talk) 22:07, October 3, 2016 (UTC) When the monster became a teensy bit more powerful. Great Achlus (talk) 18:13, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I've been a bit busy. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:29, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Go for it, just edit the page to put your name down on the job Beach Story The beach story is up: An Oceanic Occasion- Koma Inu's Beach Trip!. I've made some headings for some activities that your character can do, plus it will help keep the page a bit more organized, so feel free to post on any of them. I'll be making the announcement for who made the GMG team on the 17th. --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:49, November 11, 2016 (UTC) I know you haven't been around in a while, which is why your character was moved into the semi-active section of the guild, but due to new criteria, your character is being removed from the guild. I will be open to expliain, but please check the guild's page before asking me any questions. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:05, January 5, 2018 (UTC)